Of Huntsmen and Traitors
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Five year graduated teams DMND, GULD, and STEL are all called back to Beacon for a hunt like no other, wills will be tested, trusts broken, loves lost... in the midst of it all a single thought remains, why is team STEL wiped from records and memories... Who, or what has that much power? (WARNING ALMOST ENTIRELY OC CAST, will reference and have scenes with current casts.)
1. Team DMND TRAILER

**AN:**

**Soooo, yeah my beta wants to kill me for starting a new fic on him when I just promised that I was going to scale down my active stories... Yeah... well here's the first of a three part ****prologue for my newest Story, Of Huntsmen and Traitors. As per usual for me this story has a mostly OC cast hope you all enjoy... and Say hello to DMND.**

* * *

**OF HUNTSMEN AND TRAITORS**

**TEAM DMND**

A wind danced across the ground from the west, stirring his heavy black coat to reveal the crimson interior. A pair of revolvers hung from his belt. A small glow danced across the edge of his sight, a friendly. He turned slightly and watched his teammate land next to him, his long-barreled rifle in hand. The newcomer was taller than average, but not by much. His long black hair danced in the wind as he stood. He handed his rifle to the man in the long coat he pointed to a nearby building.

"Fourth floor down, third window in from the left." Nodding, the first man man moved his black and white hair out from behind his eyes as held the scope op to his eye; two men were having a heated discussion over an open case of glowing crystals. Handing the rifle back to the larger man he rolled his shoulders, the paldrons on his coat shifting with his movement. Touching a small com piece on his ear his soft voice was transmitted to the two other members of his team.

"We have confirmation of the sale. Madam Schnee was correct, one of her men is selling stolen goods. Two dealers, a lot of guards, we're going in hot."

He gestured at his teammate and the man dropped into a prone position, a pair of tripods folding out of his rifle as he went. The long coated man walked to the edge of the building. "Longshot will fire an azure cloud round. When he shoots, breach the outer room and remove the guards. Check in, Priestess, Knockout."

"Priestess here, ready and waiting, and congratulations, you managed to avoid the jokes for once." A crisp educated accent came back through the com, and the long coated man smiled. He pictured her standing perfectly straight, a pair of her Crosses in her right hand, her left hand pressing her link. The moment she finished talking she would grab the third link, just a little too fast for someone so calm.

"Knockout is ready for battle Jester." The leader shook his head. He could hear her twirling her axe, more than ready to knock the door down and go straight into shotgun mode.

Longshot chambered his round and sent a click through the round, he was ready.

A grin split Jester's face and he dropped off the building. He twirled his pistols in his hand and blasted himself forward. A white circle appeared in front of him, and he heard the rifle fire behind him. He bounced off of another circle and in through the shattering window. At the same time he heard the outer doors of the apartment the door blast inwards. With a flick of his wrist, Jester's pistols shifted into wazakashi and he went to work. He danced across the room, sliding under and around their shots as he sliced through the barrels of a few of their guns. He switched one weapon back into a pistol and fired black crystals at guards across the room. His other blade never stopped moving, deflecting bullets and crystals. With first impressions made, he stood up and walked towards the executive with a bounce in his step, as if listening to a song no one else could hear. He slipped the sword back into its sheath and pointed the gun at the man sitting in front of him. The business man laughed at Jester.

"Nice try kid, but you're out. I, on the other hand…" A derringer shot out of the executives sleeve and into his hand. "always have an ace up my sleeve." The gun bounced from the man's hand, followed by the retort of a rifle. The remaining guards looked nervously around the room and the few still holding onto their weapons slowly lowered them to the floor.

"And I have a guardian angel." Jester flicked the wazakashi from its sheath into the other man's chair. "Stay there."

Seeing the frantic nodding of the buyer, Jester walked through and knocked on the door to the rest of the apartment. It opened revealing a pair of women and a room full of burly guards sprawled across the floor. The woman in the lead entered brushing her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. There were several openings on her weapon belt.

"What took you Jester?" the woman's voice would have been cold but for the slight smile on her lips.

"Oh leave your boyfriend alone, Priestess. He had to deal with the stupid ones," the other woman was short and had black hair. Her puffy tail bounced and one of her red and black pointy ears twitched. She spun her axe like a baton with a wide smile on her face.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Two voices shouted at the grinning faunus. The girl snickered and a light chuckle came over the com.

"Shut it Longshot. And remember to shoot anyone that moves." A series of quick shots and the thunk of heavy bodies hitting the ground was the only answer that Jester was given. Jester walked over to the now sobbing executive and grabbed him by his expensive suit. He twisted around and tossed the man back into his old seat. He stared down the executive while he retrieved his sword and shifted it back into a pistol. He cracked the back of the gun and sent the spent crystal falling to the ground. He remained silent as he loaded new shells into both of his weapons.

"Now then gentlemen. The police should be here momentarily and trust me when I say you want to stay on our good side until then."

One of the men tried to move his arm without being noticed. A loud shot rang through the room and both men looked back to see a spear head embedded in the far wall. Their gazes followed the rope trailing back from the head and saw a man sliding into the building. He calmly stood up and brushed the dust off his jacket before joining the girls on the far side of the room.

"You two haven't been paying attention…" Jester looked almost sad as he stood and looked out the window. "And such a pity too, the police are here. Well a Huntsmen's job is never done. I'll go talk with the officer. If you'd all grab the case and Mr. Dirty-Business here, we'll meet back up at… the…" Looking out the window Jester sighed and dropped his shoulders, there across the gap a coffee mug in one hand and a cane over the other arm was the white haired man in a green suit. "Well, it would appear the team DMND is going back to school."

* * *

_**HUNTERS DATABASE: Team DMND (Pronunciation: **_Diamond_**)**_

Damian J. Alexzander— Leader—Close combat specialist, Jack of All Trades

Codename: Jester

Race: Human

Height: 5'11

Weight: 170 lbs

Hair Color: Black on top, turning white just below his ears.

Eye Color: Slate Grey

Call sign: Jester

Aura Color: Black and White

Weapon: Pair of Pandemoniums; Variant Class Weapon System

Pistol form: Six chamber revolver that can be loaded with pure Dust crystals or refined Dust tipped bullets

Sword form: The cylinders and barrel realign with a straightened handle and fold out into a Wazakashi

Masson F. Jennings—Range and Support

Codename: Longshot

Race: Human

Height: 6'4

Weight: 245 lbs

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Call sign: Longshot

Aura Color: Blue

Weapon: Tonbo-IV Marksmen Class Weapon system

Rifle Form: Long barreled variable shot scoped riffle can only be loaded with refined high grained ammo

Spear Form: stock folds out revealing the blade and scope folds into barrel as the weight redistributes sight can re-extend and head and can launch spear head acts as grapple hook

Nyx Nemia—Heavy and Crowd Control

Codename: Knockout

Race: Faunus (Fox Faunus)

Height: 5' 3

Weight: 98 lbs (of Pure Crazy Kick ass the rest of the team describe her as taking your usual Huntress and distilling it till only the Crazy Violent part is left with the morals)

Hair color: Black, Fur on tail is Reddish Brown ears are same color at base slowly fading to black

Eye color: Golden Amber

Callsign: Knockout

Aura Color: Reddish Brown, Same as her fur color

Weapon: Garm Heavy Class Weapon System

Axe Form: Pole arm style Dual bladed axe with round counter weight one side of the blade mount has two barrels which can be used to propel the blade forward by a grip trigger mechanism

Shotgun Form: Blades fold in on themselves as the handle folds back in creating a large twin barreled shot gun that can fire two different shots at the same time, the complicated fold of the weapon creates almost no kick from a shot allowing for near continuous fire with little likely hood of injury due to recoil

Danila Fredricks—Mage and Healer

Codename: Priestess

Race: Human

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 130 lbs

Hair color: Light Strawberry Blonde

Eye color: light blue

Call sign: Priestess

Aura color: Lavender

Weapon: Crosses (Dust infused throwing knives)

Cross system: A series of small knives, each have a small line of different strands of Dust, each one is marked on the pommel with a stone indicating the kind of dust stored in each cross, used either as direct attacks or used in combination to set up complicated spells that normally would be near impossible for all but the most experienced of mages. Also can be used as proximity mines.

* * *

**Well here ya go, please review with thoughts and constructive critisim, if you're gong to yell at me at least make it worth my while to listen...**


	2. Team GULD TRAILER

**So here is the second of the three trailers for Of Huntsmen and Traitors... the next and last of the three trailers should be out by Monday, after that who knows.**

* * *

**OF HUNTSMEN AND TRAITORS**

**GULD TRAILER**

The golden haired main leaned against the railing and looked down at the dance floor of the club. Somewhere down there was their target; his expensive suit in yellows and browns stood out among the drab but equally expensive clothing that several of the other VIPS wore.

"S-S-Sir… your drink." Turning slightly the golden haired man looked at the obviously scared rabbit Faunus who was almost shivering in the skimpy outfit that the clubs management probably forced her to wear, poor creature.

"Thank you," a quick glance revealed a decent bust as well as the name tag he was looking for, "Sable." The poor creature almost sprinted away from him, probably heard one of the rumors that the leader of GULD was anti-Faunus. Sighing, the man sipped his drink, wondering how that rumor ever got started; sure he wasn't friendly towards them, but he wasn't friendly towards anyone. His musings were cut short by a deep voice in his ear.

"This is Delta and Gamma we have our guy, corner booth left of the DJ table, currently with a pair of women." It took but a moment for the man to locate the target. Touching his hand to a com piece in his ear he spoke.

"Great work gentlemen, Madam Schnee will be more than happy to pay when we bring it in. Alright so Beta is going to be going in momentarily; we need to separate him from those two women. Have fun, Alpha out." Standing back up and turning slightly Alpha saw a huge armored fist sailing towards him. Slipping to the side and flipping a leg out knocking the arm to the side the golden haired man stood and stepped forward his weapons folding out from his boots and bracers. The silvery metal of his armor contrasted with his golden outfit and hair, cracking his knuckles the golden haired man shot forward driving a knee into the side of the man's head and what sounded like a gunshot followed as Alpha spun faster than should be possible, looking down at the dance floor he cursed the target was running, the two women who were with him remained behind blocking the way of two men each of the women had a long spear, they moved like mirrors copying and reflecting each other as they moved towards his men. Jumping down, Alpha compressed his legs with the landing and shot forward with another shot of dust moving past the two women he left them to his men. There was a hunt to get to. Alpha made his way to the door when he heard something heavy hit the ground. Turning he saw that one of his men held a chain with a pair of heavy weights on each end and the other one was bringing the hood of his armor over his face shading the smirk as he drew a long sword with his free hand. Smirking the man turned and walked out of the room. He waited.

"I have a lock on him boss," the voice was emotionless and flat as well as beautiful. "Head right."

He ducked right and shot off. There were a few guards in his way, but some well placed knee and elbow strikes dropped them with little waste. Turning a corner he saw the mark running towards a waiting vehicle. Skidding to a halt, Alpha slammed his fists together. His gloves shifted, combining to form a massive cannon, and he fired. The recoil was enough to send a pulse through his entire body as a blast of what looked like pure electricity slammed into the vehicle, throwing the target out of the open door. The man struggled to his feet and turned to run, only to find Alpha standing above him. His armor was covered in scratches and dents from the battle. The man pulled out a pair of pistols and pointed them at the Huntsman.

"You have no shot Huntsmen. I, on the other hand, have thirty." The man's pistol barked several times, as if to prove his point. Alpha charged forward anyway. The target trained his gun on the hunter and two shots rang through the air, knocking the guns out of the target's hands. Alpha slammed his fist into the target, knocking him down. Alpha tapped his com.

"I had him Beta," his voice was harsh; that was his fight. Looking up to a nearby rooftop he saw a small form holding a weapon.

"You didn't notice that he was stalling; you have hostiles inbound." The cold voice responded. He could hear her lock back another bolt and a twang over the com. Following the tracer, he positioned himself in the middle of the clearing. The wreckage of the van burned behind him as he fed more cartridges into his gear. Facing the three openings to the small courtyard he fell into a stance right arm extended forward with his right foot back weight centered. The emotionless voice came over the com again "Ready boss?"

"Bring it." Armies of goons filled the area to find a single man between them. Several had guns; most of the others had swords or axes. Seeing them advance, Alpha smirked and shot forward, sending a group of the goons flying into the air. He didn't stop; bouncing from man to man, he slammed his elbows and knees into their skulls and brought them to the ground before landing where he had started. He heard a booming sound, and the back half of the group flew into the air. Delta had arrived. He cracked the skull of another goon before using another as a spring board up into the air. A blast from his bracers sent him flying into another goon as circles of dust lit the air around him. In the middle of the circles stood Gamma hood up and a long sword held at his side. His gloved hand glowing as fields of ice and fire sprang from the circles, sending the goons into the air, where bolts of lightning struck them. One of the goons made it through the circles only to be cut down by the blade the mage held in his hand. Landing next to Delta, Alpha watched as the cannon in his hands seemed to split down the middle and uncoil into a chain. The ends folded in on themselves shifting into a pair of weighted balls. The giant of a man spun the chains through the air before launching them into the crowd, sending men flying in all directions. Looking around, he saw that a girl was sitting on their target, a crossbow like weapon on her lap as she took pop shots at the few remaining goons. Alpha nodded and checked over his team.

A cough sounded through the air above him.

Looking up, Alpha sighed. There stood a woman who he sincerely hoped to never have to see again, blonde hair and purple cape both swinging in the wind…

"Pack it up GULD looks like we have a new assignment."

* * *

**HUNTERS DATABASE: TEAM GULD (****PRONUNCIATION** GOLD)

Team GULD (Pronounced Gold)

Gerald Harbinger—Leader—Close Combat and Infiltration

Race: Human

Height: 5' 10

Weight: 180 lbs

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Call sign: Alpha

Aura Color: Gold

Weapon: Mitral Armaments Multi-point Close Range Combat System

Armor mode: Greaves and Bracers that use minimal amounts of Dust as a propellant for quicker controlled movements allowing for more precise powerful strikes and higher land speeds

Cannon mode: Arm Bracers flip themselves over as the Greaves transform into stabilizing plates when the arm bracers reform themselves into a cannon a large blast of multiple kinds of dusts launch out in a massive blast of destruction uses all blanks in the bracer system

Laicifer Nocht—Sniper

Race: Human

Height: 5'5

Weight: 100 lbs

Hair color: White

Eye Color: Red

Call sign: Beta

Aura Color: Hazel

Weapon: Ravensong Long ranged Assault System

High Powered Long range Magazine fed Crossbow with a pair of downward hooked blades from the front used primarily for support reasons silent and uses a variety of Dust tipped rounds and can be precharged for different effects

Ulfirc Van Forester—Heavy Combat and Demolition

Race: Human

Height: 6'8

Weight: 280 lbs

Hair color: Grey

Eye color: Brown

Call sign: Delta

Aura color: Grey

Weapon: Morning Star Heavy Combat System

Ball and Chain Form: An expandable length of chain weighted on the ends used as a whip like weapon with discharges upon contact

Cannon Form: High bore high power Cannon that dispels massive amounts of Dust in compact bursts that explodes on contact.

Dante Herald—Mage and Support

Race: Human

Height: 6'0

Weight: 190 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Call sign: Gamma

Weapon: Mortis Memorium Spell focus and Combat system

A simple looking long sword that has very little combat abilities in and of itself but when combined with Aura and Dust is a perfectly balanced conduit allowing for control of multiple spell arrays at the same time.

* * *

**Please review and I give you a cookie?**


	3. Team STEL TRAILER

**So here is the thirs and final Trailer for Of Huntsmen and Traitors, I need to give a special thanks to all of you who have read so far and a special thanks to Blacklightning97 and Mae Ride.**

**BL97: I agree with you it irks me when people use hair and clothing for the deciding agent for a characters Aura, luckily that's not what I'm doing... :D**

**Mae Ride: I thank you for the favorite, I take that as a vote of confidence in the story and will be working harder to prove that you did the right thing.**

**Anyways on with the show! (Make sure to pay attention after the credits for an important announcement from the Writer)**

"Careful now we don't want to spook them," A brown haired man held a finger to his com as he stood in a tree above a pack of Alphawolves. The man reached behind his back under his forest green cloak and pulled out a large rectangle that unfolded into a large axe like pole arm. "These guys have been picking at the walls for a month now if we lose them who knows when we'll find them again. This is Wōden checking in position."

"Mixcoatl in position."

"Odin in position""

"Neith in position."

Nodding his head the sound of violins filled his ears and he began to move.

The man took a running start along the tree branch before sliding himself into the air and landing on the ground. Looking around, he saw that he was in the middle of the pack of oversized Beowolves. His grey eyes sharpened and he launched himself forward. The bass joined in the song as his free hand joined the other on the shaft of the pole arm and he swung it into the closest wolf splitting it in two; letting the force of the swing carry it, he let the weapon spin around his body; the shaft moved with the sound of the strings; it was as if his hands were being used by the weapon as it sliced its way through the pack. Torsos and limbs flew into the air behind him as he mowed down the Grimms, and even they landed in time with the song.

He nodded his head to the music and shifted his weight to bring the pole harm high into the air. He began to place more and more behind the movements of the blade, widening the sphere of destruction even farther. The music came to a halt and so did he, the pole arm sliding through his hand and the blade piercing the neck of the last Alphawolf. With a smirk he snaked his hand around and twisted his arm sending the beasts head flying. He flicked his wrist and pushed a small button on the shaft, collapsing the weapon back down to its carrying form. Putting the weapon back on its holster, he turned back towards the trees and, with an aura assisted jump, landed a few boughs away from where he started. Tapping his com again he spoke.

"This is Wōden, alpha pack is taken care of, the hunt is still good for the night." He waited for a response until a female voice came in over the com.

"This is Neith checking in with Mixy and Oddball," he heard a whack and chuckled trying to figure out which of the two men bopped her upside the head. "Owwwww, fine then meany, Odin and Mixcoatl… we have the secondary packs taken care of. We're good to go on the hunt, lead on Wild."

Wōden smirked as he pulled a small horn from under his left coat and put it to his lips. Several of the larger more dangerous varsities of Grimm were attracted to certain ranges of sounds, most people used this as a range to avoid at all costs, but for this mission, The brown haired huntsmen blew letting the note ring out long and clear as other horns joined in, creating a haunting minor cord that resonated for a moment before a series of roaring sounds filled the air. The cloaked huntsmen smiled as he took off like a bullet from a rifle through the tree tops to meet up with the rest of his team. He reached down and switched the com back to his music as he made his ways along the branches, finally jumping up over the trees and into a large clearing. Seeing the rest of his team break into the clearing, he noted that they were all unharmed as they moved into positions. Odin, spear in hand, landed high on the cliff that took up the entire western face of the clearing, one of the last boundaries before the mountain range that once marked the border of the old kingdom. Neith walked forward, bouncing on her long legs as she twirled her dual khopesh styled blades around with arcs of dust trailing behind spinning blades. Mixcoatl walked next to her, two of his axes in hand and another six strapped on his harness. The air around them seemed to thicken before a loud roaring shriek broke the silence. Looking up at the night sky, Wōden caught a glimpse of glowing red and smiled. They found their prey. He once again blew a long note through the horn and retrieved his weapon.

Three Knightwings circling above the clearing dove towards the sound. The white masks of the Nevermore's distant cousins fully covered their beaks with razor sharp protrusions that, along with their plated hides and armored wings, made the creature twice as intimidating, and three times harder to kill. A large thunder-like boom filled the air and one of the big flying beasties seemed to veer off course and slam directly into the tree line. The ground rose up and twisted itself around the creature, trapping it in a stone cage. The lines of magic runes still glowed along with Neith's eyes; as absent minded as the woman could be, her skill with dust manipulation was frightening. Another clap of thunder and another of the Knightwings was buffeted off course. A pair of axes sailed into each wing as Mixcoatl used his pistols to sail through the air over his target. Sailing over the creature, Mixcoatl fired a round into each of the axes, causing a set of explosions that ripped the wings off of the Grimm.

Odin stood from his snipers perch. He cleared the chamber and shifted his patch over to his left eye. 'That was one and two… wait there were thr…' he never had a chance to finish that thought when the Knightwing rose up and hovered in front of him. He fell back and began emptying rounds into the creature, failing to breath until he saw it fall beneath him. Looking out, he saw the earth cage being swallowed back into the ground and Neith collapsing in exhaustion. He watched as Mixcoatl holstered his last two axepistols and joined her on the ground; it had been a long day. Turning his attention back to his leader, Odin wondered why Wōden was still watching the sky. Following the steel eyed man's gaze Odin felt his jaw drop, it was an honest to god Drachion… there was no way they could kill that.

"Odin, Mixcoatl, get Neith and get the hell back to the dust jet, I'll take care of big dark and scaly." The voice that cracked over the com was calm and confident; there was no way in the world that any Huntsman could take on a full grown Drachion one on one, even if he was fresh. Odin nodded his head and began to jump down from his position; Wōden wasn't any Huntsmen. Odin collapsed snipenir down and slipped the weapon up his sleeve into its sheath. Running forward the sniper threw the woman over his shoulder as he looked at Mixcoatl.

"I'll follow you Brighteyes." Mixcoatl laughed as he turned to his usually silent sniper companion. Slit pupils and gold Iris full of mirth, leopard tail swishing under his gray coat.

"Come on Short Stuff, let's get sleeping beauty here away from this area while the boss does his superman thing." The two men bolted as they heard the roar of the Drachion.

Wōden had a smirk on his face as he felt his team get to a safe area. Reaching up to his neck he unlocked the clasp and let his cloak fall to the forest floor revealing the light armor and thigh plates, all seemingly carved out of some sort of grey metal with darker grey accents. Shifting his free hand around his back he unhooked a second weapon that unfolded to be a twin of the axe already released. With a flick of each wrist the larger main blades seemed to split in half along the edge and unfolded before the pointed cap of the toppers moved forward revealing a large barrel, as a trigger mechanism came out of the shaft a light click informed him the cartridges were in place. Looking up and smirking, Wōden pulled the triggers and lightning flew into the sky; the resounding clap of thunder could be heard for miles. A team of three hunters looked back at the sight the one woman in the group whistled.

"What unlocked the Wild King?" she didn't get an answer as her teammates led her on.

Wōden walked forward blades spinning around his body in a near invisible blur his eyes glowed a deep crimson as the downed behemoth of a creature reared its head back, ready to lunge. Its white armor covered almost its entire body, but it was slow on the ground and without its wings it became matter of placement. Shooting forward as the Drachion lunged, he swung the axes: once, twice, three times and the creature's head fell away from its long neck. Looking up at the cliff the team leader sighed and tapped his ear com. Hoping he didn't fry it he waited for a response.

"Sup boss, done being B.S.B.A.?" the female voice made him smile slightly.

"Double back around Hunters, looks like Team STEL is getting relocated."

Upon the ridge of the cliff a man in a long hooded cloak stood a long handled scythe behind his back at the ready.

**HUNTERS DATABASE: Team STEL (Pronunciation** STEEL)

Sanato Yddraiggoch—Leader—Close Combat and BSTE (Big Scary Thing Eliminator)

Codename: Wōden

Race: Human

Height: 6'3"

Weight:195 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Grey

Call sign: Wōden

Aura Color: Crimson Red

Weapon: Ascalon's Wrath Mass Destruction Systems

Halberd Form: Long polearm weapon with a large long axe blade on one side and a smaller upward curved blade on the other with a long sharp blade between the two

Anti-Matter Cannon Form: the main Larger blade splits along the edge and the blade flips forward creating a firing tripod for the single shot cannon uses a full Canister of purified dust as its cartridge and when activated fires one shot powerful enough to blow a valley into a mountain, depending on the charge has a chance of a secondary effects, EMP if electric attack, Firestorm if a fire round… ECT

Terran Nidhog—Sniper and Tracker

Codename: Odin

Race: Human

Height: 5'1

Weight: 142 lbs

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Call sign: Odin

Aura Color: A pale Blue

Weapon: Snipenir Single shot Long range System

Rifle mode: High powered Bolt action single shot rifle with high powered scope linked to a false eye as well as a pair of drones

Spear form: Long pointy and gets the job done

Evlyn Wadjet—Mage and close combat

Code name: Neith

Race: Human

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Call sign: Neith

Weapon: Apep Dual Focus Combat system

Apep: Dual curved bladed weapons that can be combined to form a staff like weapon, because the edge runs along the inside of the curve it is also used as almost a sling to hurl some forms of magic especially elemental based large distances, the dual blades ensure versatility with the option to control between one and four spells simultaneously. Also wickedly sharp and combat ready.

Luk Quetzalcoatl—Crowd Control and support

Call sign: Mixcoatl

Race: Faunus (Leopard Faunus)

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 175

Hair color: Black Ears and tail are both leopard patterned

Eye color: Gold

Call sign: Mixcoatl

Weapon: Blasthawk multiple combat Array system

Blasthawk: A set of pistols with butts instead of grips and axe blades running along the bottom edge of the barrel and stock, uses an older feed carbine style stock feed instead of magazines they are cheap to make (for a huntsmen's weapon) and have to be so because their high chance of being used as part of a spell array that will end with a bang and a loss of the weapon. Balanced to cover all three areas well but not one perfectly, Throwing close combat and shooting.

* * *

**So here's the deal I need OC's with the combination of holiday chaos, work, school, and an active social life I'm tapped when it comes to characters for right now, but you, you few, you merry, merry few, you have in your minds my salvation, by reading this you're a RWBY fan, by reading this you are not just a casual watcher but a true fan, and as such you most likely have a character in your mind, you might not even know he's there, you might have a team even laying in wait, for their time for fame. So below will be a template, one per character and please PM me. DISCLAIMER the second I get your ok to use said character it will fall to one of us to decide if said character will be a hero, a villain, a merc, or a prince, I would love you're input to a point but please don't send a character who is the secret king of Vytale, son of Ozpin and Goodwitch... not... gonna... happen... Anywho, love ya guys and thanks for reading, feel free to drop a review or send a pm with thoughts on the story, what am I doing write or wrong.**

**TEMPLATE**

**Name: First and Last**

Call sign:

Race:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

History:

Weapon: 

**TEMPLATE**


End file.
